Musketeer Beginnings
by The Second Batgirl
Summary: Before they were rangers, these three formed an unbreakable bond. AdamRockyAisha
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Adam?" Aisha asked as she made her way over to Adam's locker. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?" Adam asked, as he kept rummaging through his locker, trying to find his math textbook.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me after school?" She sounded nervous for some reason, and Adam wasn't really sure why. They'd gone to the movies together plenty of times before.

"That sounds like a great idea," Adam said with a smile. "Isn't there a new action movie coming out? I'll tell Rocky, and then the three of us could bike over together."

Aisha shook her head rapidly. "No," she said. "I mean, I wanted to go with just the two of us."

"Did you and Rocky have a fight or something?" Adam asked in concern. The three of them had had some fairly major fights over the years, but they had always worked it out. It wasn't like Aisha to try and exclude Rocky.

"Oh, forget it," Aisha said, turning away. "It was a stupid idea."

She sounded hurt, and Adam didn't understand what he had done wrong. Aisha had only made it a few steps before Adam moved over and reached for her arm.

"Talk to me," he said softly. "Seriously, tell me how to fix it."

Aisha took a step back and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Adam almost visibly flinched as he saw the tell-tale signs of Aisha about to lose her temper. That was never a good thing, and he wasn't sure what he'd done to provoke her.

"I was _trying_ to say that we should go to the movies together," Aisha snapped loudly enough for a crowd to gather around them.

"We go to the movies all the time," Adam said slowly.

"Like a _date_!" Aisha burst out, and Adam's jaw dropped slightly.

"Oh," he said, and Aisha looked so hurt. His heart melted, and for the first time he really started to think of Aisha and how much he really enjoyed spending time with her. And it was just a date. It would be his first date, but Aisha was a friend, and he didn't want to make things awkward with her, and she was waiting for an answer.

"I'd love to," he said, not even sure where the words came from.

There was a curse from behind him, and Adam turned around to see Rocky standing there, looking incredibly hurt.

"Rocky," Aisha started to say, but Rocky just turned away from them both, pushing his way through the crowd.

The bell rang before Adam could make a move to go after his best friend (was Aisha still his best friend too, if he was dating her now?) so instead he headed for class, assuming that Rocky would show up as well. Aisha slid into the seat to his right, and they both cast a worried look at the empty seat to Adam's left.

Adam couldn't concentrate at all during the class. He was sure that the math he was supposed to be learning would come in handy one day, but for now all he could think of was that Rocky was off somewhere, angry and alone. He hadn't meant to hurt him like this. It hadn't even been his idea!

Aisha was the one who had suggested dating. But the thing was, he actually thought he was looking forward to the idea, and Adam spent the next forty-five minutes exchanging worried glances with Aisha, and also starting to dream about his date with her that afternoon. Some of the looks he snuck at Aisha were definitely not of the concerned kind. He had always known that she was a girl, but he hadn't really realized what that actually meant until now.

He just hoped that whatever happened today wouldn't damage their friendship forever. Rocky and Aisha were the most important people in his life, even more than family. As much as he wanted to go out with Aisha now that he'd actually thought about it, he was terrified that it would hurt Rocky forever. The date with Aisha would be worth it, it would have to be.

Maybe he should cancel the date, but that would just add to the awkwardness with Aisha, or maybe Rocky would feel guilty, and really, they just needed to talk about it together. Talking would make it better. Or it could just make it much worse.

Really, he didn't see how it could be worse. Rocky already wasn't talking to either of them, and he'd _skipped class_.

As soon as the bell rang, Adam and Aisha were out of their seats and looking for Rocky. None of them ever skipped class, it just wasn't what they _did_. Adam's dad would have been furious if Adam had ever been caught skipping school.

Adam and Aisha knew that Rocky wouldn't be in any of the spots that the three of them usually hung out at. When Rocky was upset, there was only one place that he would go. There was a really nice shaded area at the lake in Stone Canyon that Rocky always went to when he was feeling down.

Rocky was sitting under a tree, idly tossing stones into the lake. His face, normally filled with joy was more depressed than Adam had ever seen him before, and a part of him broke seeing Rocky this upset and knowing that he was the cause.

"Hey," Aisha said as she sat down beside him, and Adam moved around to sit at their feet.

"What do you want?" Rocky said, not meeting either of their eyes.

"We were worried about you," Adam said. "Neither of us wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah, well… I don't want to be the third wheel, you know?"

"This really isn't going to change anything," Aisha promised.

"We can cancel and go back to the way things were before, if you want," Adam offered, and he winced at the hurt look on Aisha's face.

Rocky had obviously seen it too, because he shook his head. "No," he said finally. "You two go. It'll be okay. I mean, we'll still be friends, right?"

"Nothing would ever change that," Adam promised.

~*~

Adam didn't really pay attention to most of the movie. What he did concentrate on was the feel of Aisha's hand as he held it in his own. He just hoped that his hand wasn't too sweaty, because he couldn't remember the last time that he'd been this nervous. Maybe at his last sparring match, but even then he wasn't too sure. But this, at the same time as it was making him nervous, there was something about it that just felt right.

It wasn't like this was the first time he had gone to the movies with Aisha, after all. The three of them went to see movies together all the time. They'd started biking to them when they were only eight. But this movie was different. This one was a date.

The movie supposedly lasted for an hour and a half, but it seemed like it had ended after mere moments. As the credits rolled, with their endless names of stuntmen and special effects artists, Adam turned his head to ask Aisha if she was ready to leave, only to find her leaning in towards him, and before her realized it, her lips were pressed up against his, and he was actually kissing her back, and maybe that was what they meant about sparks flying, because it was incredible.

"Wow," he said when they finally broke apart. He was sure that he was blushing. He was always blushing.

"Yeah," Aisha said. The credits had finally stopped rolling, but they were still sitting there, and the cleaners were looking not at all pleased with them.

When they left the movies, Adam worked up the courage to kiss Aisha goodnight again, and as he made his way back to his house, admittedly only three away from hers, his first thought was on what to tell Rocky. This was exactly the sort of stuff that you were supposed to tell your best friend, and Rocky had said he was cool with it, but calling him up just to brag wouldn't really be right. Still, it was his first kiss. A real kiss. He wanted to tell Rocky about it, he really did. But he also really didn't want to hurt Rocky. Maybe he could put it off, just for a little while. Or he could tell Rocky in person the next day. That would probably be the best idea.

~*~

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Rocky sulked as they rode their bikes to school. "I had to hear it from Shawna!"

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Adam protested.

"Making me feel out of the loop makes me uncomfortable. I don't care how much time you spend… you spend making out with Aisha."

"It was just a kiss," Adam said. "I mean, we haven't actually… well, maybe two kisses."

"That isn't the way Shawna's telling it," Rocky said as they stopped outside Aisha's house. She ran out the door a second later, adjusting her helmet as she went.

"Shawna is saying what?" Aisha demanded, as she reached the end of her driveway. She kissed Adam's cheek, and got onto her bike.

Rocky snorted. "Are you two going to do that every day?"

"We've been dating for like, a day."

"Well, could you not do it around me?" Rocky rolled off, not looking back at either of them.

Adam felt like he had been punched in the gut.

Aisha sighed. "Boys are stupid," she announced to the air. At least Adam didn't think she was talking to him, anyway. She could have been. It was sometimes hard to tell with her. "C'mon," she said as she rode after Rocky.

He'd stopped at the intersection, and was looking back and forth between the road that led to school and the one that led to the park.

"Look," Aisha said, getting off her bike and leaning it against the stop sign. Her hands were on her hips, and Adam recognized that expression, and was prepared to do whatever it was that Aisha wanted, because nobody crossed her when she had that look on her face. He was pretty sure that was how Aisha had managed to convince her parents that she should get dance classes, and riding lessons, and art classes. Of course, her parents were also big on making sure their daughter was a well-rounded individual.

"What is your problem, Rocky?" Aisha was saying, and Rocky actually looked hurt. "You said that you were okay with this. We said that we wouldn't do anything if you weren't. So just talk to us!"

"I wasn't… I mean…" Rocky was never at this much of a loss for words, and Adam realized that this had to have been really bothering Rocky.

"If your problem isn't with me and Adam, then what is it?"

"It just isn't fair!" Rocky burst out. "I mean, now it's just going to be the two of you. Like when Pedro started dating Lisa."

Adam winced. Rocky's older brother used to be the unofficial fourth member of their group, considering the amount of time that he'd spent hanging out with his younger brother, up until the day he'd discovered girls.

"We're not going to ditch you, Rocky, we would never do that," Adam promised.

"Yeah, sure," Rocky muttered. "You got kissed and you're just going to forget about me too."

"Is that what the problem is?" Aisha said, rolling her eyes. "You're upset because you haven't gotten kissed yet?"

Rocky blushed.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Aisha muttered as she walked over to him, and Adam's jaw dropped as he realized that Aisha was _kissing_ Rocky, and he was pretty sure that you weren't supposed to be doing that if you were dating someone else. But it was Rocky, and Aisha, and he guessed that it was okay.

The other two broke apart, and Aisha had a dreamy look on her face, and Rocky's eyes had glazed over slightly, and all three of them exchanged nervous glances.

"Maybe we should talk about this," Aisha said, as she got back on her bike. "I think first period can wait."

Adam couldn't believe that he was going to skip class two days in a row, but yeah, they really did need to talk about it. As they sat down in the park, there was more distance between the three of them than usual. Something really had changed, and Adam was beginning to wonder if it was for the better. He couldn't bear to lose them, either of them.

"So," Aisha said finally.

"You kissed me," Rocky said, in a tone that was a cross between confusion and wonder. "I didn't think you did that if you're dating someone else." He glanced over at Adam.

"It's okay," Adam said quickly. "I didn't really mind." He could feel the heat rising up in his cheeks, and he looked at the ground quickly, so he wouldn't have to see the looks on their faces.

He heard Rocky laughing, and his head snapped up almost involuntarily. If there was one thing he hated, it was being laughed at, and Rocky knew that.

"So you like to watch?" Rocky said teasingly, and Adam looked away again. He could not believe that Rocky had actually said that.

Rocky and Aisha both were at his side instantly.

"You're an idiot, Rocky," Aisha snapped. She put her hand on Adam's knee. "Don't listen to him, he's being stupid."

"I wasn't really laughing at you," Rocky said quickly. "I just… was laughing at the situation."

"It's okay," Adam said, still not meeting their eyes.

"You really didn't mind watching me kiss Rocky?" Aisha asked suddenly.

Adam shook his head. "I guess I should? Since we're dating. But… it's the three of us. And I don't ever want that to change."

Aisha leaned over and kissed him as well. When he opened his eyes, he saw Aisha giving Rocky a significant look.

"Well?" she asked finally.

"Well what?"

"Did you mind watching me kiss Adam?"

Rocky shook his head. "I mean, we are the three musketeers," he said finally. "One for all and all for one!!" He grinned.

"Nobody asked you if you were okay with this," Adam said to Aisha suddenly. He really didn't want to force her into anything that she wasn't comfortable with.

"I get to kiss both of the hottest guys in school," Aisha teased. "I don't see why I'd have a problem with it."

Adam was sure he was blushing again.

"Besides, I did ask you out," she reminded him. "And when have you known me to do anything I didn't want to do?"

Adam had to laugh at that.

"You didn't ask me out," Rocky said grumpily.

Aisha rolled her eyes at him, and Rocky broke into a grin.

"Rocky, will you please go out with me?" Aisha said, batting her eyes ridiculously.

The three of them collapsed onto the grass, giggling, and stayed that way for a while. First period was long forgotten by the time they finally got to school.

~*~

"I thought you were dating Aisha?" Shawna said the second she saw Adam the next day.

Adam shrugged. "It's kinda complicated, I guess," he said unconvincingly. He wasn't really sure what to say to her. Aisha's other best friend wasn't really a part of the group. She was pretty nice, and Adam liked her well enough, but he didn't trust her nearly as much as he did Rocky and Aisha. He also didn't know what Aisha had told her, and he didn't want to be spreading any rumors that Aisha and Rocky weren't comfortable with.

The three of them really needed to figure out what their story was, and tell Shawna about it. If they just told her, he was sure that the rest of the school would know about it within minutes.

"Well, I heard that she was seen kissing Rocky in the park," Shawna practically crowed.

Adam just shrugged and turned back to his locker.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Shawna asked.

"You know, she's your best friend too, why don't you ask Aisha?" he said finally, as he got out his English binder.

"I did, and she told me to ask you," Shawna said. "Seriously, I'm just trying to do damage control. People are saying that Aisha's cheating on you."

"That's between me, her and Rocky," Adam said finally, as he closed his locker. "And they're both my best friends, so if you want to help, that's what you can say." He made his way to class, and paid attention to the looks that people were giving him. He had tried for years to ignore the looks that people had given him, he had learned and practiced until he could. Too many years of being teased had given him that ability.

There were a lot more looks than he remembered getting on normal days. High school gossip chains were madly efficient. As much as Adam tried to stay out of them, Aisha was usually involved. She liked knowing all of the things that were going on in their school. Usually because she would try to meddle and fix everyone's problems. It was one of the things that Adam liked about her.

But this was different. This was them being the source of gossip, and that just wasn't okay.

He slid into his seat next to Rocky, and quickly leaned over. "We need to talk," he said quietly. He could hear the snickering from behind them, and hated that. He was sure that his nervousness was showing on his face, but being laughed at was just not something he could deal with.

Rocky nodded. "After class," he promised.

By the end of the period Adam was sure that his grades were going to take a serious dip. It was so hard to concentrate when there was all sort of drama in his personal life. He could feel the eyes on him as he made his way out the door.

"They're talking about us," Adam blurted out.

Rocky winced. "I guess Aisha and I weren't as careful as we should have been during homeroom," he said apologetically.

Adam felt a twinge of jealousy. He wasn't really sure why he felt so jealous, or even which one he was jealous of. They had agreed that they would all be okay with it, and he wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. Besides, it was Rocky and Aisha. They wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Anyway, he couldn't think about that now. There were other things to worry about – like why people were gossiping about them.

"We're going to have to set up some rules or something," Adam said finally. "I mean, I'm fine with you two," he said at the worried look that crossed Rocky's face, "but I just don't like being gossiped about." That part was true anyway. He still felt a minor twinge of jealousy whenever he saw Rocky and Aisha together. He was happy for them, but there was still something off.

Rocky nodded. "I know. We'll work it out. After school," he promised.

~*~

The first few weeks of them dating had been odd, but had also gone fairly well. Adam used the term loosely, because really it had just been the three of them going to the movies with Aisha sitting between them and holding both of their hands during it. There hadn't really been a time where one of the guys had been alone with Aisha since Adam's first date with her. And Adam was okay with that, but it didn't really feel like they were actually dating. Everyone else seemed to be content with that. He didn't want to change anything.

He finished up his kata, and reached for his bag. It had been a good work out, at least.

"Hey, Adam?" Rocky said suddenly, and Adam turned around.

"Hey," he said. "I didn't see you there."

"Listen, I was wondering if you'd mind if I took Aisha on a date?" Rocky said it all in a rush and he refused to meet Adam's eyes.

Adam took a deep breath. This was the turning point. This was where he was going to have to decide if he was really okay with it or not. He thought for a moment, would he really mind? He was sure that if Aisha went out with Rocky then the next solo date would probably be his turn.

"I'm fine with it," he said, and he was surprised to realize that he meant every word.

Friday night, Adam hung out at home. He had his new Super Nintendo to keep him company, and he was totally engrossed in Super Mario World that he almost forgot to think about Rocky and Aisha

"Sweetie?" his mother said as she poked her head into the living room. "Are you okay? I thought you were going to Rocky's house tonight."

"He's hanging out with Aisha," Adam said in what he hoped was a level tone. He deliberately avoided mentioning anything to do with dating. His parents didn't even know that he was dating Aisha. It was just way too complicated.

"They aren't ditching you for each other, are they? You've been friends for so long." The concern in his mother's voice was evident, and Adam concentrated on his videogame.

"I don't think so," he said. "It isn't a big deal, and I've hung out with one without the other before."

"If you're sure," his mother said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Adam paused his game and turned to look at her. "It's fine, really."

"Okay. Well, I've made some cookies, so come have some when you've finished with your game."

~*~

Rocky came over the next morning, and he was grinning like crazy.

"So you and Aisha had a good time?" Adam asked as soon as they were safely holed up in his room.

"Yeah, we did," Rocky said. "I wasn't sure how much you wanted me to tell you about it."

"It's totally up to you," Adam promised. "I mean, I'm going out with Aisha tomorrow, and we'll all have to be cool with this. So tell me all about it."

~*~

When Adam slept that night, his dreams were about Aisha. That wasn't too unusual. She'd been a major focus of them ever since they'd started dating. What was odd was that Rocky was there as well. His dream self was just standing there, watching as Rocky and Aisha kissed. He felt compelled to join them, his hands encircling Aisha's waist. He kissed the back of her neck, and Aisha pressed against him, moaning gently into Rocky's mouth as he kissed her thoroughly.

Adam reveled in the feel of it, and he leaned in to nibble on her neck again. "Mmm, that feels good," Rocky said, and Adam realized that Aisha had disappeared, and it was just him and Rocky.

Adam's eyes snapped open as he awoke with a shock.

Rocky? He had been kissing Rocky? That wasn't what he'd expected.

It had been one hell of a dream, and one hell of a kiss. He just had no idea what it meant.

~*~

Adam didn't wait for Rocky and Aisha on Monday. He didn't sit with them in class. He could hear all the whispers, and he saw the concerned looks that he was getting from all of his friends, not to mention Rocky and Aisha. He just couldn't deal. At lunch, he went and hid in the library.

Of course, if he and Aisha hadn't let Rocky sit and brood, he couldn't expect them to let him do the same. It only took them fifteen minutes to find him, he guessed his choice of the library was a little bit too predictable.

"You said you were okay with this," Aisha said softly as she slid into the seat beside him.

"I am," Adam said. "I mean, it isn't..." He got up suddenly. "Look, can we not talk about this at school?" He could hear his voice shaking.

"Sure," Rocky said, and he reached for Adam's hand. Adam flinched back, trying not to think of how the dream had made him feel, and ran out of the library. This time he was sure that they wouldn't follow him.

Adam had figured that they would find him after school, but they weren't at the usual spot. They'd been avoiding him in classes, and Adam was quickly realizing that his freak out was costing him his best friends. For the first time in a very long time, he walked home alone.

He walked right in and dumped his bag in the corner. He didn't even bother grabbing his homework, he wasn't going to be able to concentrate. He could make up for it later on. He couldn't let his grades drop.

Going up the stairs to his room, he was surprised when he heard voices coming from within.

"Hey," Rocky said as he grabbed Adam's arm. "We've been waiting for you." He pushed Adam down on his bed and then closed the door behind him.

"You two aren't supposed to be in here!" Adam said. "My parents."

"Oh, we talked to your mom," Aisha said. "We told her that we'd had a big fight and needed to apologize. She's okay with us being up here, and she said she wouldn't disturb us unless she heard screaming."

"Oh." There really wasn't anything to say. They were going to have to talk. Adam just didn't know where to start.

"We're willing to break up if you aren't okay with it," Rocky said. "You were willing to do the same when I was worried."

"It really isn't that," Adam said quickly. "I just." He still couldn't figure out how to actually explain it.

"You just what?" Rocky said sharply, his voice rising slightly. Aisha glared at him, and Rocky took a deep breath. When he started talking again, his voice was much more level and calmer. "You're supposed to be our best friend. This was practically your idea. You'd seen me kiss Aisha before, and then suddenly you're all freaked out. So what changed?"

"It wasn't you kissing Aisha," Adam managed to get out, but he wasn't sure how to say it. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say. He'd had a dream about Rocky. He was starting to think that maybe he felt about Rocky the same way that he felt about Aisha. It was almost easier to go back a few weeks, back when they were just friends.

"Then what was it?" Aisha said gently. For all that she could be the bossiest person that Adam had ever met, she also could be the sweetest.

"I had a dream about kissing Rocky," Adam said so quietly that he didn't think that either of them could hear him. But from the looks of shock on both of their faces they had pretty clearly heard him.

"Oh, sweetie," Aisha said, putting her arms around him and hugging him tight. They stayed like that for a while, and when she finally let go Rocky was still sitting in the desk chair, where he'd been before. In fact, Adam didn't think that he'd moved at all. His face was totally blank.

"I'm sorry," Adam said quietly.

Rocky got up, still with that same pensive look on his face. He stood there for a moment, and then the look shifted and hardened, as though he had made a big decision. Adam was terrified that he was going to leave entirely, and with that one admission, he was going to lose Rocky forever, and he couldn't bear that at all. He could feel his throat tightening up.

But instead of walking out of the room and out of his life like Adam had expected Rocky to, Rocky stood at the edge of the bed, and then leaned down and kissed Adam the way that Adam had seen him kissing Aisha just a few days before. His arms wrapped around Rocky's neck as he pulled the other boy up onto the bed, and they stayed that way for what felt like a long while.

When they finally broke apart, Adam reflected that it hadn't been that differently than kissing Aisha. It was Rocky, it didn't so much matter that Rocky was a guy. It just felt right. This was how things were supposed to be. The three of them, always.

"Wow," Aisha said, staring at the two of them. Her eyes were slightly glazed over. "That was… hot."

Adam blushed. He would have expected Rocky to say something, but Rocky was blushing also.

"I guess that's why I'm dating both of you," Aisha said just as the silence had reached the epitome of awkwardness. "And I guess why you'll be dating each other too."

"Are we?" Adam asked. "I mean, it's a change."

"I think we could work something out," Rocky said. "I mean, it's us, right? The three musketeers," he continued, repeating the same phrase that he'd said back when Aisha had first kissed him. "All for one and one for all."

~*~

The next few months were a range of experimentation as the three of them tried to figure out how to make it work. There were some serious missteps (trying to fit three people onto a bed for kissing actually required a lot of effort and negotiation) and sometimes the three of them got on each others nerves, but really, those few months became the happiest times of Adam's life so far.

They'd even worked out a schedule for it. There were days that the three of them spent together, and others that two of them would go out alone. Or days when they hung out with their other friends – although Aisha wasn't pleased with Shawna, they were still best friends, even if Shawna still didn't understand the bond between the three of them. There were days where they didn't even do anything romantic, but were just the same friends that they had always been.

And the gossip about them had finally died down. It had taken a long while, but they were all back to normal. Which, for them, really meant that they were busy preparing for the Team Ninja competition. Entering had actually been Aisha's idea – the team from Angel Grove was made up of a bunch of assholes. They would strut around like they owned the place at every competition. It was enough to usually keep the Stone Canyon teams from competing. But this year they were old enough to enter. This year they were going to win.

The trip to Angel Grove was going to be a full weekend. They were going with their teacher, Mr. Anderson, and his son Jacob. None of their parents were willing to drive out with them, as there was something big that they'd been dealing with at work. Their parents were truly apologetic that they weren't going to make the competition, but since Mr. Anderson was going at least they would have some moral support.

At least it meant that they got to see some of Angel Grove. None of them had been there since the weird monsters had started attacking a year before. The idea of possibly getting to see the Power Rangers was amazing. The fighting that those guys did was pretty incredible. They were real heroes. To go along with the real monsters that had shown up. Adam couldn't believe that this was real. Heroes were just supposed to be in comic books and things like that – not in real life. Not when Stone Canyon occasionally had hundreds of people pour in because Angel Grove was being evacuated again. To be fair, the evacuations were happening less and less often because those who couldn't handle it had moved out of Angel Grove, but all of Adam's exposure to Angel Grove since the Power Rangers had appeared had either come through fawning television reports or from the complaints of the evacuees.

Adam wanted to see the real thing. A lot of people in Stone Canyon tended to believe the worst of the Power Rangers - that they were responsible for most of the problems that Angel Grove faced. Adam had never really wanted to believe that. He couldn't. The Power Rangers were heroes, and Adam needed to believe that they were a force of good.

They had plenty of time before the finals of the Team Ninja competition, and Mr. Anderson had wanted to go explore the park. Luckily, Adam, Rocky and Aisha had prepared for this, and they figured that this would be a good way to blow off some steam before the competition. Maybe it wasn't the best idea in terms of possibly ending up injured, but they figured that roller blading around the park would be lots of fun. Maybe they would even see something exciting. And at least it meant that they would be able to spend some time together, all three of them - the way it was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Aisha was the first one to spot the runaway stroller. They could hear Mr. Anderson calling for his son, and they pretty quickly realized what had happened. At least they were on skates – they could move a lot faster that way. It was still pretty hard going, Adam even crashed into a ladder at one point, but he couldn't stop and check to see if the guy was all right. He could hear Mr. A's cries of "stop that baby!" coming from behind them, and he vowed that they would catch Jacob before anything happened.

They hadn't even realized that Angel Grove park had a cliff in it until it was too late and baby Jacob in his runaway stroller was heading right towards it. There was no time to even think – the three of them just acted. Rocky and Adam lifted Aisha up and tossed her straight at Jacob. There was no other way to make up the time, and they were still too far away.

Adam vaguely noticed another girl, a small flash of pink flying through the air at the same time that Aisha was. But he did manage to breathe a sigh of relief as the pink girl picked up Jacob and held him tight.

"I'm so glad he's all right," Aisha was saying as the other girl cuddled Jacob.

Two other guys, one in blue and one in green appeared. The taller guy clapped a hand on the girl's shoulder, and smiled at them. "Those were some pretty awesome moves, guys," he said.

Mr. Anderson finally made his way over to them, taking his son back, still calling his name, and asking how he could ever thank them.

"I'm just glad that we got there in time," the girl said, and Adam had to agree with her.

"Yeah, that was truly awesome," Rocky agreed.

"Hey, man, you guys were pretty awesome on those skates," the first guy replied, and then he introduced himself as Tommy, and the other two were Kimberly and Billy. The rest of the group exchanged introductions, and then all sat down at a picnic table. They all seemed to be really nice. Mr. Anderson left to take care of Jacob.

Adam pulled Aisha onto the picnic bench near him. While the group seemed nice enough, he still got really nervous around new people, and having his girlfriend there would certainly help. He wanted Rocky to be with him too, but these were new people, and Aisha would certainly be more socially acceptable. He smiled up at Rocky, who nodded back, understanding. They had, of course, dealt with these situations before.

"So how do you guys know Mr. Anderson?" Billy asked, as Kimberly arranged herself artfully on top of the picnic table, giving Adam a really nice view of her legs. Not that he was looking, of course, Rocky and Aisha were more than he could handle. But her legs were right there, and Aisha squeezed his hand playfully.

"He's a teacher at Stone Canyon High," Aisha supplied, taking the lead in this situation, as usual. "He's the best."

"Stone Canyon High?" Tommy asked in surprise. "Are you guys here to watch the Team Ninja Competition."

Adam grinned. They hadn't really advertised who they were. The ninja competition was masked, after all. There was no need to be as assholeish as the Angel Grove team was. "You could say that," he said playfully.

"Great!" Tommy said. "I guess we'll see you there."

The three friends agreed, and Adam and the others decided to remain in the park, making the most of their time before the actual competition.

The competition was being held in the Youth Center, which Adam remembered hearing was the center of life in Angel Grove. They changed into their gis without much playfulness – they had something to prove in this. There could be a celebration after. As the challengers, they were in all white.

As the competition began, they prepared to execute their plan. Aisha was the weakest of the three in terms of fighting ability, and they figured that she would go first. She was still an incredible fighter, but she just had so many other interests that she hadn't been able to devote herself to martial arts the way that Adam had. She still cut an impressive figure as she flipped around her opponent, and Adam had to fight off the urge to go help her the first time she took a hit. But she could take care of herself, and soon it was time to switch.

Rocky was up next. His fighting style was a bit more direct than Aisha's was, and his opponent was fighting pretty dirty. But Rocky resisted any urge to stoop to their level, throwing the opponent around the ring with ease.

Adam's opponent fought the dirtiest of the three from the Angel Grove team, and when his turn came, he had to concentrate harder to try and block their moves. When it came to the melee, the three of them mixed it up, taking out every trick they knew to defeat them. He heard the bell ring, and the match was over. It had been a good one – Adam had been in the zone for most of it. It had been just him and his team and the opponents, doing their best to fight.

He could hear their new friends cheering for them, and the three of them removed their masks, and Rocky wrapped an arm around his waist, giving him a quick squeeze. Adam couldn't stop grinning, even as Aisha raised the trophy over her head. This was how things were supposed to be. They had won. The three of them together.

~*~

They barely managed to make it back into the locker room before Rocky pushed Adam up against a locker.

"Rocky!" Adam started to protest, but as Rocky's lips met his he found that any objections he might have had vanished almost instantly. It was too bad that Aisha was changing in the other room.

"God," Rocky said. "I just." He pulled away briefly and gave his best smirk. "You know how it is after a fight."

"Shut up and kiss me," Adam demanded. He wondered if he let it slip to Aisha how worked up Rocky got after sparring they could maneuver a way to get all three of them together. She'd noticed a bit during their practices, anyway, but she wasn't here right now and Rocky was, and Rocky had started kissing his way down Adam's neck to bite at his collarbone, and Adam became way more concerned with trying to get Rocky's gi undone. The outfits were loose, which Adam was thankful for at this exact moment, but they tied in way too many places, and Adam really didn't want to separate from Rocky long enough to remove it. Instead he pulled Rocky tight against him, and the only thing that was really holding him up was the pressure of Rocky up against him and the wall that was supporting him.

He could feel Rocky right up against him, and just as things were getting decidedly more interesting, he heard Aisha's voice from outside the door.

"Will you two hurry up?" she shouted. "Seriously, people are waiting. Kimberly and the others want to say hi."

Rocky was suddenly halfway across the room, not that either of them would have particularly minded Aisha seeing them like that, but if there were other people around, it was best to keep up appearances.

"We'll be out in a minute," Adam called weakly, and Adam could practically see Aisha rolling her eyes at them. He just hoped she wasn't making her normal comments like she usually did when this type of thing happened.

When Rocky and Adam did manage to make their way out of the locker room, they were both completely presentable, and if you didn't know them you wouldn't have suspected that anything had happened. Tommy and the others were waiting for them, helping them get all of their things to the car. After a promise to make plans to hang out again and teach each other some moves.

They were just about to get into the car when a big gold monkey with wings and glowing red eyes appeared out of nowhere. Adam couldn't even think of a better way to describe it. He had seen it before on the television. Its name was Goldar, he thought.

Aisha screamed, and he really couldn't blame her. The thing was creepy looking. Its eyes were the kind of satanic red that he'd only seen before in really bad Halloween props.

It didn't matter that they had just won a competition, that all three of them were really great fighters, before they even knew what was going on the gold winged monkey had them wrapped up in some sort of glowing gold rope, and they were struggling to break free. Goldar was laughing maniacally. Adam could barely even move. He barely managed to note that Mr. Anderson had been caught along with them, but suddenly they were no longer in front of the Youth Center and were instead in some sort of cave, being chained to a rock.

Weird plants were growing all around them, and gray things that Adam thought were called putties or something like that were wandering around, babbling wordlessly.

"You three darlings have been personally chosen by Lord Zedd," the monkey intoned from his spot on a rock.

"Lord who?" Rocky asked, and Adam could see Aisha rolling her eyes.

"The emperor of evil," the monkey went on to say, along with a bunch of other titles. "It is quite an honor."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Aisha said.

"We'll never use our talents for evil!" Adam added, testing the chains around his wrists. This was not going to be easy. He knew that he'd wanted to see something exciting while he was in Angel Grove, but getting kidnapped had not been on the top of his list.

"You have not been given that choice! Think wisely, you do not have much time." With that pronouncement, the monkey vanished in a flame.

"Never use our talents for evil?" Rocky muttered, and Adam was pretty sure that he was rolling his eyes.

"What?" Adam protested. "Isn't that the sort of thing you're supposed to say in these situations?"

Adam could hear Rocky asking Mr. A if he was okay, and he dimly realized that Jacob wasn't with them, but he was mostly just trying to figure out a way to escape. There was always a way out. There had to be. He just wondered what Goldar meant by not much time.

Adam tried to take in their surroundings. Even though the monster was gone, there were still all the putties. Adam thought that the three of them could take them, but Mr. A wasn't a martial artists. He didn't have the skills.

"Aisha," Rocky whispered. "Try picking the lock."

"Okay," Aisha answered. "Tell me when the coast is clear."

Adam silently thanked the fact that Aisha always had bobby pins in her hair. This could be the start of a way out. Once Aisha had managed to get the locks off, they should be able to make their way out. He just had to hope that it happened before Goldar got back.

"I almost have it," Aisha said.

"Don't do that," Mr. Anderson said. "You're just going to make them angry."

"We can handle it, Mr. A," Rocky promised. "And we can't just stay here. We need to do something."

"Don't worry," Adam added. "We'll get out of here, and you'll have a new story to tell Jacob."

"All right," Mr. Anderson said. "If you feel you can do it."

The group was quiet for a moment as Aisha worked the lock.

"Almost done," she said, and there was a click as the lock finally gave, and her hands were freed. The other two quickly followed, and the three of them began to fight the putties in earnest. The things were tough, but they were making their way through. They might actually be able to get out of here.

"What's going on here?" Goldar's voice boomed, and the three of them were suddenly stunned again, and they were chained back up. It wasn't fair. They should have won.

"Join the evil side!" the monkey intoned.

"Never!" Adam said.

"It won't matter much," Goldar replied. A wooden snake suddenly appeared in his hand. "In exactly one hour this wooden snake will complete its transformation into a living slithering creature. Surrender now and you will become leaders in the army of evil. Wait for it to bite you, and you will become filled with its evil venom, becoming hideous evil drones."

"This is too weird," Rocky said from his place between Rocky and Aisha. "I hate snakes."

"They can't actually make someone evil, can they?" Adam asked.

"I don't know," Aisha said. "I mean, they said that was what happened with the Green Ranger."

They could only watch as the snake turned into flesh and blood, and began to inch its way toward them. The worst part was just sitting there and waiting. He wanted to be able to hold onto Rocky and Aisha, they were right there. Of course, if he could do that, he would also be able to get out of there.

"It's getting closer," Aisha said.

"Stay calm, Aisha," Adam promised. "We'll find our way out of this somehow."

"We gotta figure some way out of here," Aisha repeated as the snake made its way down the rock.

"We don't have much time left," Adam said nervously.

"I guess I never thought I'd be using my abilities for evil," Rocky said forlornly.

Adam tried not to laugh. That was even cornier than his line had been.

"Come on you guys," Mr. Anderson said from his spot on the original rock. "We can't give up now."

"He's right," Aisha said. "Who knows, maybe the Power Rangers will save us."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, like the Power Rangers even know who we are."

"Pretty doubtful if you ask me," Adam added. He didn't mean to be pessimistic, but the idea that some people as incredible as the Power Rangers would notice him… them, maybe. But even the Power Rangers couldn't be everywhere.

"It could happen," Aisha said firmly. That was one of the things Adam loved about her. She was always the optimist. If there was a way out of this, she would see it. "We've just got to keep it together and keep believing in ourselves."

Adam tested the shackles again. He would try. For her.

Goldar reappeared. "You're about to be infused with the venom of evil. Surrender now, it will be much easier on you."

"We'll take our chances," Adam said firmly.

"Very well," the monkey said. "Either way you will soon serve Lord Zedd."

"Don't make any sudden movements," Mr. Anderson suggested.

"It had better not mess with me," Aisha said. She was shaking slightly, and Rocky scooted over slightly to try and comfort her. Adam could barely see her from his position, but he wished he could help.

The snake made its way out of his view, and from the increased sound of her breathing, Adam could guess that it was on or near her.

"Stay calm, Aisha," Rocky said comfortingly. "Don't move."

"It'll be all right," Adam added. "You're right. The Power Rangers will come." He hadn't heard of anyone who hadn't been saved by the Rangers. Someone would come.

"There they are!" he heard a voice say.

"The Power Rangers! I told you!" Aisha said. She was probably glowing. She loved being right. And rescuing was good.

"All right!" Rocky cheered.

"Just in time," Adam added. "Thank goodness," he added quietly.

The Blue Ranger ran in front of them. "Stay calm," he advised them, and Adam saw that he'd grabbed the snake from off of Aisha, and he silently breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to be okay. They all were. The Power Rangers were there.

"Everybody, just hold very still," the Yellow Ranger added, and she fired her pistol at them. Their chains vanished, and Adam and his friends made their way for the exit. He could hear the Yellow Ranger take care of Mr. Anderson from behind them.

Making their way out of the cave, Adam saw the Pink and White Rangers in battle with more of those putties. There had to be dozens of them.

"Aim for the Z!" the Pink Ranger said. Aisha did as she was told, and one of the putties broke up.

Adam grinned. This was going to be fun. He could see Rocky and Aisha out of the corner of his eyes, both of them were doing well. That just let him worry about himself, and he threw himself into the battle without worry. He could hear the familiar sounds of battle, as Rocky, Aisha and the Rangers punched and kicked their way through the swarm of putties. They were free. Everything was going to be fine.

As the last of the Putties were destroyed, the five of them went after the Blue Ranger, who was still in the cave fighting the snake.

"Billy!" the Pink Ranger called, and Adam started. "Stay here," she said firmly, as the two Rangers made their way over to help their companion.

"Look at that!" Adam said in surprise.

"Oh no," Billy said, and it was the same Billy they had met earlier.

"Billy?" Rocky asked hesitantly.

"Then you must be…" Aisha started to say. The Pink Ranger shook her head. "I cannot believe this," she muttered as she took off her helmet.

"Kimberly," Adam continued.

"Tommy!" Rocky said in surprise as the White Ranger removed his helmet.

"You guys are the Power Rangers?" Aisha asked incredulously. "Unbelievable!"

"I guess we owe you an explanation," Billy said.

"We aren't going to tell anyone," Adam assured them quickly.

"Yeah, who would believe us anyway?" Rocky asked.

"We probably aren't the best ones to explain," Tommy said, glancing over at Kimberly. "We should probably take you to Zordon."

"We don't really have anything against you guys knowing," Kimberly said quickly. "It's just that nobody has ever really found out before. And when we got our powers we were told that our identities had to remain secret."

"We wouldn't want you to lose your powers," Rocky said, glancing over. "I mean, are you going to erase our memories or something?"

"No!" Kimberly assured them. "We just… don't really know how to handle this."

"Rangers," a voice boomed from the vicinity of Tommy's wrist.

Tommy held his gauntleted hand up to his mouth. "We read you Zordon."

"Please bring our new friends to the Command Center at once."

"Guess you three are coming with us then," Tommy said with a smile. Each of the Rangers walked up to one of them. "Hold on," Tommy said from his place beside Adam. There was a flash of light, and suddenly Adam found himself in the strangest place he'd ever seen. It was like something out of a science fiction movie. And there was a giant floating head in a tube that the six Rangers seemed to be regarding with something of awe. This had to be the Zordon they'd mentioned.

"I am very glad that you have all made it back safe and sound," the floating head was saying. "And I'd like to extend a warm welcome to our new friends."

"This is amazing," Rocky whispered to Aisha.

"Shh!" she said. "Let the man talk. I think he's a man," she added after.

Adam ignored their bickering, as usual, but then the head addressed them directly.

"You three are the only ones to know the true identity of the Power Rangers. It is imperative that this information remains a secret. Alpha has conducted an analysis of your background and determined that you are model citizens. You have shown yourself to be loyal, fair, and most important trustworthy. Therefore, we ask that you take a solemn vow never to reveal the secret of the Power Rangers identities."

Adam didn't even hesitate. "We'll take that vow."

"Count on it," Aisha added.

"And we'll never betray you."

The three of them stood there and dutifully promised to keep the secret. They were part of something now, something bigger than themselves. And there was no turning back now.

"Did you hear that?" Adam asked the other two after they were teleported to the park.

"Which part?" Aisha asked.

"The part where they said they investigated our backgrounds.

"Yeah, that robot thing."

"And they didn't think there was anything wrong with us." Adam was still marveling in that.

Aisha punched him in the arm. "Quit being so melodramatic," she told him forcefully. "Of course there's nothing wrong with us. It's us. Forever."

"Now let's go get our stuff and go home," Rocky said. "I'm hungry."

"You think we'll see them again?" Adam asked.

"Considering we know all about them, I'm sure of it."

~*~

When the three of them finally made it home, their parents were waiting for them. The five adults were all standing outside the Park house, with identical stern expressions. The three teens could do no more than thank Mr. Anderson and get their stuff out of the car before they were ushered inside of Adam's house.

"Sit down," Adam's father said, and Adam exchanged a glance with the other two. There was no way that their families could have found out, was there? The three of them weren't really that obvious about it, they did their best to hide it.

Maybe this was about the whole getting kidnapped thing. Mr. Anderson could have called home while they were at the Command Center. Maybe they were going to be banned from going to Angel Grove again. Or maybe they were going to make them stop taking karate. Or they were going to sue the school because of the kidnapping.

Adam's mind went through dozens of other possibilities, but the one that it kept coming back to was that somehow their parents had found out about them all. He wasn't sure which one his parents would hate more – that he and Rocky were both dating Aisha, or that he and Rocky were dating. He couldn't stop fidgeting, and he hoped they said what they knew soon.

If they banned the three of them from seeing each other, he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't imagine being without them. Not now. Not after everything.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked, as she led the other two to the couch. Adam wanted nothing more than to grab onto both of them, but that would only be confirming their parents' suspicions. Thank God for Aisha. She was taking charge again. At least they wouldn't have to wait too long for an answer.

"We're moving," Maria DeSantos said abruptly.

Adam's jaw dropped. Rocky couldn't be moving. He started to reach for Rocky, to yell that they couldn't do this, but he restrained himself. Unless this was Mrs. DeSantos' response to finding out about the three of them.

"We're _what_?" Rocky said as he got up off the couch. "No, Mom, you can't do that."

"Not just you," Aisha's father assured them all quickly. "All of us. All three of our families." He smiled weakly at them. "Sorry for worrying you about that. "

At least it didn't sound like the adults were mad at them.

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked her dad.

"They're opening a new branch up in Angel Grove," Adam's mom explained. "The three of us will be going to help manage it. Insurance is a pretty lucrative industry, after all."

"All of us?" Adam said in surprise. He hadn't thought that his dad would ever want to leave Stone Canyon.

"We'll be moving in two weeks," his dad acknowledged. "It's a pretty big promotion, and we cannot turn it down. So you need to start packing. You'll be transferring to Angel Grove." He paused for a minute to let it sink in. "Did you meet anyone interesting while you were there?"

Twenty four hours ago, Adam would probably have freaked out about moving and starting his whole life over, but now he was oddly okay with it. They were moving to Angel Grove, home of the Power Rangers, their new friends. And he wouldn't be leaving Rocky and Aisha behind.

"Actually," Adam said with a secretive smile that he exchanged with his two partners. "We did."

~*~

That night, the three of them met up in the park by their house. Aisha lay between the two guys, the three of them just holding each other. It had been a pretty hard day, they had to admit. Between the competition, and being kidnapped by monsters, and then finding out who the Power Rangers were, and then finding out that they were moving to Angel Grove where they now had a pretty big chance of being kidnapped by monsters again, they all really just needed the chance to try and recover from it.

"C'mere," Aisha said, as she tugged Rocky down, kissing him quickly. Adam watched happily, pleased that his partners were working it out. He stroked Aisha's hair, waiting for the two of them to finish, before Aisha turned to him as well, and he momentarily lost himself in her.

"This is a good way to end today," Aisha said when the broke apart. "I mean, considering everything."

The three of them laughed.

"I can't believe we're all moving!" Rocky said, bouncing up as though someone had given him a Jolt.

"It is pretty weird," Adam admitted. "Did your family say anything to you before this?"

Aisha shook her head. "It seemed like this was news to them as well."

"You don't think that Zordon could have manipulated things so that we'd be moving closer to them, do you?"

"You and conspiracy theories," Rocky teased. "Besides, if he did, then we seriously owe him."

"Stone Canyon isn't _that_ bad," Aisha pointed out. "But Angel Grove is a lot more exciting."

"You think things will change when we get to Angel Grove?" Adam asked.

"Quit worrying," Rocky said. "Seriously, how much can things change? We've got each other, we've got new friends in the Power Rangers, and we're the martial arts champions of Angel Grove! And you know how that city is about that."

"I know," Adam said, turning away slightly. "I just… what do you think they'll all think of us? Of this?"

"I don't think the Power Rangers are really into judging people," Aisha pointed out. "And you know, if they are, then they don't deserve us as friends."

"Aisha!" Rocky said in surprise.

Aisha brushed him off. "I'm not saying we would out them – we gave our word after all. And we don't have to tell them, not right away anyway. Besides, we don't really know Jason, Zack and Trini at all yet."

"Seriously, they barely said two words to us," Rocky complained.

"Well, we'll get to know them better," Adam said. "At least we'll have some friends when we get to Angel Grove."

"Well, you'd have had friends anyway," Aisha pointed out, kissing him again. "Us. Always."

Rocky squeezed his hand. "Yeah, stop worrying about it," he said, more seriously than Adam could recall seeing Rocky in a while. "You aren't getting rid of us any time soon."


End file.
